


I Know You Too Well

by nosecrinkle



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecrinkle/pseuds/nosecrinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend of mine needed a pick-me-up, so I wrote her a little smutty ficlet with a little bit of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Too Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holyhobbitshit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhobbitshit/gifts).



The last guests finally left and Vic locked the door behind them. He leaned back against the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

Playing host was not Vic's favorite thing.

Tony was gathering the bottles that weren't empty and put them on the island in the kitchen.

Vic snuck up on him and snaked his arms around his middle, kissing his shoulder. ”Leave it. We'll clean in the morning,” He said into Tony's shirt.

Dinner parties wasn't really their thing, but Vic and Tony had thrown together a little cocktail-type gathering.

Tony turned in Vic's arm and kissed him softly. ”That went well, don't you think?”

”Sure. Let's throw another one in, say … ten years?”

Tony snorted. ”Sounds like a plan.” He nuzzled his face into the crook of his little boyfriend's neck.

Vic hummed and cupped Tony's butt in his hands. They had dressed for the occasion – _somewhat._

By their standards, black skinny jeans and button-ups counted as fancy dress.

They hadn't intended on matching – they got ready seperately. When they met up in the kitchen, they were both wearing all black. Vic had buttoned his shirt all the way, like he usually did; but Tony had undone the two at the top and kissed him heatedly right before the first guests arrived.

Tony didn't get to see his boyfriend dressed up all that often. When he actually wore shirts, they were short sleeved and colorful. The black button-up fit him perfectly, hugging his waist and shoulders. He'd rolled the sleeves up at the beginning of the party and left them there.

Tony didn't stray from Vic's side if he could help it and Vic had reveled in the feeling of Tony's warm hand on his lower back.

”Let's go to bed,” Tony said against Vic's lips.

Vic smiled and let Tony lead him out of the kitchen and upstairs. Tony's hand engulfed his.

In the bedroom, Tony pulled him close, skimming his hands along Vic's hips. He pushed the shirt up and ran his blunt nails along the skin.

They kissed lovingly, as Vic popped button after button, down Tony's chest. Together, they pushed the shirt off his shoulders and let the fabric flutter to the floor. Skillful fingers got Vic out of his shirt and let it join the other on the carpet under their feet.

Tony grabbed Vic's thighs and picked him up, earning a squeak of surprise from his boyfriend. Vic giggled as Tony deposited him on the bed and wiggled out of his jeans.

Tony pulled off his own and climbed ontop of Vic. His hips fit perfectly between Vic's thighs.

Winding his arms around his neck, Vic pulled his boyfriend down and kissed him longingly. Tony moaned softly. He ran his hand up the outside of Vic's leg and up the leg of his boxers, feeling the soft skin in the palm of his hand.

With fumbling hands, Vic pushed and pulled at waistband of Tony's boxers, trying to get them off without pushing him away.

Tony got rid of their underwear, while Vic whined at the loss of Tony's skin against his.

”So demanding,” Tony tutted. He pushed Vic's legs apart and palmed his rappidly hardening dick.

Vic dug his fingers into his biceps and pulled him close again, latching onto the underside of Tony's jaw, licking at the script swirling along the bone.

Tony curled his hand around the both of them, stroking slowly until Vic's hips bucked against him. Meeting the roll of Vic's hips, Tony got out the lube and condoms from the nightstand.

In the blink of an eye, Tony sat back an flipped Vic over onto his stomach. He pressed the length of his body flush against Vic's back and bit the back of his neck.

” _Tony_ ,” Vic sighed. He was too far down the bed to rest his head on a pillow and had to opt for his forearm.

Tony trailed his hands down Vic's flanks and pulled his hips up.

Carrying his weight on his knees, Vic heard the sound of a cap and soon felt the slick against his backside.

They were both too tired for prolonged foreplay and Tony was quick to get a finger inside. He rubbed his thumb against Vic's rim, urging him to relax and let him in.

He let the saliva gather on his tongue and trailed his wet lips along the bumps of Vic's spine.

”More,” Vic mumbled and Tony added more. Vic's body responded fast and it didn't take much for Tony to get him loose enough for three fingers.

Vic reached back and got a hold of Tony's hand. He pulled it to his chest and squeezed his hand in time with Tony's fingers.

”Ready?” Tony said against the smooth skin of his lower back.

”Mhm,” Vic hummed.

Untangling himself from Vic's hold, Tony got the condom situation sorted and aligned himself with Vic's entrance.

Vic waved his hand around, until Tony took it and let Vic hold it to his chest again. He pushed inside his boyfriend; slowly, but surely.

Tony could feel Vic's heart pounding against his ribs. His soft curls were fanned out like a halo around his head.

Getting his hands free, Tony held Vic's hips and pulled back, almost all the way out, before pushing back in.

Vic's breath hitched in his throat.

Tony got a slow, deep rythm going and held on tight to Vic's sides.

He dug his thumbs into Vic's lower back, pressing down on either side of his spine and trailed upwards. He pushed Vic's chest into the mattress, digging his hands into his shoulder blades.

Vic gasped and clenched around Tony. The sweaty curls around his face fluttered as he panted.

”T-Tony … oh my God.”

Tony let go of his shoulders and pounced forward, planting a hand on either side of Vic's head. ”What do you want, Vic? Hm?” He growled against his temple.

”Touch me. Please?”

Tony chuckled and rose to his knees. He curled his fingers around Vic's hips and pulled him back forcefully. Tony fucked him with the same pace, but Vic could feel the blood rush to his ass cheeks as the skin collided with Tony's thighs.

Vic could feel the skin under Tony's firm grip start to burn. He knew bruises would blossom on his skin over night.

With shaking hands, Vic leaned on his forearm and reached between his legs – Tony obviously wasn't going to do it. He gathered the pre-cum and dragged it down his shaft in slow, tight strokes.

A shudder ran down his spine and he muffled a sob against his arm.

”Feel better?” Tony smirked.

Vic moaned in reply and tried to nod. Tony couldn't see the movement, as he dragged Vic's pliant body back and forth over the sheets, in time with the thrusts of his hips.

Tony stopped and sat back on his haunches. He put an arm around Vic's middle and pulled him into his lap, still buried balls deep in the smaller man.

”Victor?”

”Yes?” He whispered.

”You wanna ride me?” Tony asked. He pulled Vic's hair back and nibbled on his neck. ”Hm?”

”Y-yes. Yes, please?”

Tony chuckled and smacked Vic's trembling thighs. He released Vic from his grip.

Vic moved slowly and let Tony slip free from his ass. Tremors wracked his body as he waited for Tony to get comfortable among the pillows.

Tony sent a cheeky grin his way, making Vic roll his eyes. He crawled toward his boyfriend on all fours and straddled him. He kissed Tony softly for a few seconds, before getting back into his lap.

Standing on his knees, Vic held Tony's cock in place and held the head against his rim. He knew he was gonna be sore in the morning. There was no way he was getting out of this unscathed.

Vic dug his fingers into the meat of Tony's hip and sank down slowly. With Tony all the way inside him, Vic opened his eyes and looked up. Tony was biting his lip and looking at him intently. He spread his ridiculously big hands over the span Vic's small thighs.

Vic curled his fingers around the guitarists wrists and rolled his hips. Tony didn't give him time to adjust and bent his knees, jostling Vic. He dug his heels into the mattress and bucked his hips.

”Why do you always wanna go fast?” Vic gasped.

”Why do you always wanna go slow?”

Vic didn't answer. Instead her braced himself, gripping the headboard tightly in his hands. Tony was halfway sitting and leaned his head up, running his tongue along the column of Vic's throat, gathering a wayward drop of sweat trickling down.

Vic looked down at Tony, who was smiling up at him. He curled a hand around the nape of Tony's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

The sweetness didn't last. Tony dug his fingers into Vic's sore ass cheeks and chuckled at the way Vic groaned.

”You're the worst,” He muttered.

”And you fucking love it,” Tony growled.

Tony changed the angle and Vic moaned deep in his chest. ”I really do,” He groaned.

Tony took mercy on his boyfriend and curled his calloused fingers around Vic's leaking cock. Tony's stupidly big fingers felt better than Vic's own fingers ever did.

The headboard was hard and unforgiving under his palms. Vic braced his hands on Tony's broad chest instead. He wasn't as steady that way, but the warm skin felt like heaven against his aching hands.

”You think you can come with me?” Tony asked breathily.

”Maybe.” Vic felt the familiar tremors in his thighs and the flutters in his abs. His arms were about to give out as Tony pulled his chest down and latched onto a nipple. He might've squeaked a little.

Tony stroked him faster and Vic moved his hips at a similar pace. His shoulders were trembling. He wasn't gonna last much longer.

Vic let his body go limp as his orgasm washed over him. His muscles clenched and rippled around Tony's cock and he could finally let go. Tony dug his teeth into Vic's shoulder, muffling his moan.

Tony held him in an iron grip and breathing wasn't all that easy, but Vic rolled with it and carded a hand through Tony's thick hair, until he was ready to let him go.

Tony found his lips and kissed him long and lovingly. Vic winched as he sat up, Tony still inside him. He used Tony's tattooed knees as leverage and let Tony slip out of him.

While Tony tied off the condom and got rid of it, Vic tumbled to the side in a sweaty, panting heap. He dragged a hand down his chest, smearing the cum stuck to the skin.

Tony got back into bed and layed on his back, breathing heavily.

Vic looked him over and laughed tiredly.

”What?”

”I nailed you in the chin,” Vic giggled.

Tony laughed and felt around for the liquid in question. He found a few drops on his throat and one on the bottom of his chin.

He sucked the cum off his fingers and picked up a pair of discarded boxers. He wiped off his chest and tossed them to Vic, who did that same.

Vic threw the underwear somewhere in the direction of the laundry basket (and missed by about five feet).

Tony reeled him in and pulled him into a warm embrace. They tanlged their legs and snuggled up underneath the comforter. Wrapped in a cocoon of Tony and his tattooed skin, Vic started to dose off. Tony adjusted them a bit, but Vic was used to being manhandled and just let him do whatever he wanted.

The silky soft skin of Tony's bicep felt amazing against his heated face.

Tony looked at Vic's sleepy face and brushed the curls out of his face. He traced his jawline with a fingertip. Placing a featherlight kiss on his lips, he said, ”I love you.”

”Love you too,” Vic muttered, long lashes fluttering against his cheeks.

Vic whimpered, as Tony pressed his fingers against his rapidly bruising hip.

”If I have to wear sweats for a week again, I'm gonna be so mad,” Vic mumbled.

”No, you won't.”

”Stop smirking.”

”Your eyes are closed, how do you-”

”I know you too well,” Vic shrugged.

”Guess that's true,” Tony hummed. ”Which is how I know you're gonna wear jeans tomorrow and you're gonna wear your belt a notch tighter than usual, just so you can feel those bruises everytime you move.”

”... fuck you,” He moaned.

”Don't think you're up for that just yet, love.”

Vic pressed his hand against Tony's mouth (and half his face), to make him shut up.

Tony laughed and moved Vic's hand away. He kissed his knuckles and laced their fingers. He held their joined hands against his chest and closed his eyes.


End file.
